Sastra dan Biologi
by chezahana
Summary: discontinue
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo, Minim Deskrip, dll

_[Beta-read by __**LuthRhythm**__]_

**Sastra dan Biologi**  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

.

.

_Bahasa adalah seutas tali kebisuan._

_Bunyi hanya menjadi simpul-simpulnya._

_Bahasa adalah ibarat sebuah roda di mana pusatnya adalah kata-kata yang terucapkan._

_Namun, yang membentuk roda justru adalah ruang-ruang kosong di antara itu._

_Pause-pause yang memiliki arti, antara bunyi dan ucapan menjadi titik-titik bercahaya dalam sebuah ruang hampa yang menakjubkan__—_

—_bagaikan elektron dalam atom__—_

—_seperti planet-planet dalam sistem tata surya._

_Kehidupan_.

Apakah itu _kehidupan_?

Entahlah...

Namun, dalam sandiwara **William Shakespeare,**tokohMachbetpernahberkata,

"—_hidup hanyalah wayang yang berjalan,_

_lakon yang meregang untuk satu malam,_

_cerita yang dikisahkan oleh si bodoh,_

_penuh riuh dan resah yang tak berarti apa-apa_—"

Lalu ada lagi yang pernah mengatakan bahwa_hidup tak hanya terdiri dari berharap. Harapan memang baik, tapi harapan bukanlah asumsi._Benarkah itu?

Entahlah...

**Sastra Dan Biologi**

_story by: CheZaHana-chan_

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, botox yang digunakan untuk obat kecantikan ternyata berasal dari racun hasil mikroba yang sudah _Clostridium botolinum, _yang biasanya ditemukan pada makanan kaleng yang sudah rusak. Pada prinsipnya, botox dapat melumpuhkan sistem penyampaian pesan di dalam tubuh, sehingga menghalangi kontraksi otot."

Dosen itu terlihat sangat serius saat membahas tentang botox. Hampir setiap mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat bosan. Namun, tidak dengan pemuda itu, dia mendengarkan dengan baik semua yang dikatakan oleh dosennya. Terkadang dia mencatat hal-hal yang dianggapnya penting.

Berbeda lagi dengan mahasiswi yang satu ini. Dia mahasiswi jurusan sastra yang sama sekali tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau ilmiah, terutama MIPA. Dia hanya menyukai hal-hal yang berbau keindahan dan seni.

"Hidup dengan keindahan, mungkin sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan kita bersyukur. Hidup itu bergerak di dalam, jauh, seperti tatkala kita mendengarkan suara gerimis. Itulah filosofi hidup menurutku," katanya seraya tersenyum.

"Bagus juga filosofimu itu," puji dosennya.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya. Dia pun kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Sasuke, tolong kau jelaskan kembali tentang apa yang kukatakan," perintah dosen itu dengan nadanya yang halus. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu segera mengambil posisinya, berdiri di depan kelas. Tatapannya begitu fokus dan dia menjelaskan segalanya layaknya seorang profesional.

"Efek samping dari penggunaan botox adalah sakit kepala, infeksi saluran pernapasan, dan gejala influenza sebagai reaksi alergi. Ada kemungkinan juga terbentuknya antibodi terhadap botox sehingga pasien kebal terhadap terapi selanjutnya."

Semua mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu bengong mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke bisa dibilang hanyalah mahasiswa biasa. Dia juga tidak terlalu terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa lainnya. Namun, berbeda jika sudah menyangkut para gadis. Bisa dijamin, semua gadis mengenalnya.

"_Tidak kusangka dia pintar._"

"_Kau benar. Kupikir dia hanya bermodal wajah._"

"_Mungkin para gadis itu menyukainya bukan hanya karena dia tampan, tapi juga karena dia pintar._"

—bisikan pun mulai terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasukee!" Gadis-gadis itu langsung menyerbu dirinya. Namun, Sasuke tetap tenang, tak menghiraukan gadis-gadis yang kebanyakan mahasiswi di universitas itu. Dia terus berjalan karena jam kuliahnya sudah selesai. Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran itu menuju rumahnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau dia adalah putra bangsawan di Jepang.

Sesaat kemudian, langkahnya terhenti.

_Gadis itu... _

Dia menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan. Satu-satunya gadis di univesitas itu yang tak mengejar dirinya. Namun, Sasuke terlihat mengaguminya. Di matanya, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu adalah gadis yang tangguh, cerdas, dan berbeda dari gadis lainnya.

"Eh, Sakura, besok ada pameran seni di galeri Art For Art. Kau mau ikut?" tanya seorang temannya.

"Alirannya apa saja?" tanya Sakura yang tertarik dengan ajakan temannya.

"Kebanyakan menonjolkan impresionisme dan ekspresionisme. Tapi ada juga yang beraliran romantisme," jawab temannya.

"_AH_! Aku ikut!"

"Ya sudah, besok kutunggu di sana. Tidak apa-apa kan? Kau datang sendiri?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan," jawab Sakura santai.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," pamit temannya.

"Hati-hati!" seru Sakura. Gadis itu pun membalik badannya dan dia melihat pemuda itu sedang terpaku menatapnya.

_"Apa yang dia lakukan di situ?"_ gumamnya dalam hati dengan heran. Sasuke menghampirinya. Pandangan Sasuke tak lepas dari Sakura.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura hingga menyadarkan Sasuke. Mereka memang saling kenal, hanya saja tidak dekat. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, Sakura tak menyukai yang namanya MIPA, dan fakultas tempat Sasuke menimba ilmu berkaitan dengan MIPA. Itu sebabnya, Sakura enggan mendekati Sasuke meski hanya sekedar mengobrol.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke pelan sambil menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku baru mau pulang," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Tatapan kekaguman itu sangat terpancar dari mata Sasuke. Dan Sakura tahu itu.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu! Aku risih," kata Sakura tegas.

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu, aku bisa membacanya," kata Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Mata adalah bagian tubuh yang paling tidak bisa berbohong," sindir Sakura. Sasuke langsung memalingkan pandangannya.

"Dan mata juga, bagian tubuh yang paling kusuka," balas Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dan tak berani menatap Sasuke lagi. Rupanya dia sendiri tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya dan Sasuke melihat itu.

"Kuantar kau pulang," ajak Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan," kata Sasuke.

"Malam?" Sakura baru sadar, ternyata hari sudah malam, matahari telah tenggelam.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, baiklah," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum setelah cukup lama dia berpikir.

Mobil Jaguar milik Sasuke menjadi saksi bisu atas kedekatan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Selama perjalanan, Sasuke hanya diam. Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Sasuke sibuk menyetir dan Sakura secara diam-diam memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu di mana letak hati?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Hati..." Ucapan Sasuke terputus.

"Ada apa dengan hati?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hati menampung banyak penyakit. Dan semua penyakit itu sulit disembuhkan," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau benar. Hati... penuh dengan perasaan. Dan semuanya ada di sana. Benci, iri, dendam, rindu, cinta..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Sasuke menatap sekilas lalu dia kembali fokus pada jalan.

"Penyakit hati memang sulit disembuhkan. Liver, hepatitis, sirosis, kanker hati... aku bahkan belum mempelajari cara mengobati penyakit itu," kata Sasuke yang agak menyesalkan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Sakura bengong mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih memikirkan penyakit itu. Sepertinya sulit menemukan kesamaan dalam pendapat, terutama yang menyangkut organ tubuh.

"Kau tahu... Kau dan aku berbeda," kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Apa yang aku pelajari berbeda dengan apa yang kau pelajari. Bagiku sastra adalah sebuah kehidupan. Di dalamnya hanya ada rangkaian kata-kata yang indah. Sedangkan kau—"

"Semua yang ku pelajari juga berkaitan dengan kehidupan. Semua ini tentang **fakta**. Bukan seperti kau yang hanya berpikir lewat perasaan. Apa itu sastra? Aku sama sekali tak menyukai itu," sahut Sasuke dengan gaya _cool_-nya.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Nada Sakura mulai meninggi. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan mereka siap berdebat.

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Penilaian secara subjektif itu tidak adil karena perasaan dan pendapat setiap orang berbeda-beda. Yang dia suka, dialah yang mendapat pujian. Sedangkan yang tidak dia suka, dia direndahkan," jawab Sasuke dengan argumennya yang membuat hati Sakura panas tidak karuan.

"Setiap manusia lahir dengan perasaan. Dan perasaan itu alami. Itu adalah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kita dan ada kalanya manusia tidak bisa berpikir dengan objektif. Apa kau paham itu?" tegas Sakura.

"Huh, berpikirlah dengan logika!"

"APA!"

"Jangan-jangan ada syaraf otakmu yang terganggu. Lebih baik kau ke dokter," saran sasuke dengan nada meledek.

"Dan yang lebih baik lagi, kau pergi ke psikiater. Jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak waras. Mungkin kejiwaanmu terganngu," balas Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat lagi denganmu." Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan dia kembali menyetir. Senyum kemenangan terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura. Dia sangat puas dengan kekalahan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Walau sebenarnya dia tahu, Sasuke hanya mengalah.

"Kenapa kau mengalah?" tanya Sakura yang sudah agak mulai tenang.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku tahu, kau memiliki banyak argumen yang mungkin saja bisa mematahkan argumenku. Tapi kenapa kau—"

"—aku kan sudah bilang, aku malas berdebat denganmu," kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Aku tidak berniat berdebat denganmu," bantah Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar manja. Namun, Sasuke tidak terpengaruh.

"Apa kau tahu? Kau sudah membuatku kesal." Kali ini Sasuke menatap tajam emerald Sakura.

"Ngg... Maaf..." sesal Sakura.

"Sudahlah..."

Suasana hening. Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal. Namun, dia menahan itu. Mengalah bukanlah sifatnya, tapi jika semua diteruskan, Sasuke bisa kalah argumen. Dan dia tidak akan terima jika Uchiha dikalahkan.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke ketika berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat. Dia sudah sangat malas mengingat perdebatannya dengan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke ikut turun dari mobilnya dan mengantar Sakura sampai depan pintu rumahnya.

"Terima kasih..." kata Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung. "Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan tatapan heran.

"Terima kasih itu lambang sebuah harapan," jawab Sakura. Sasuke semakin menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tarik kembali kata-kataku," kata Sasuke dingin. Dia pun kembali ke mobilnya. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku. Sekalipun kau memiliki alasan kuat untuk mematahkan argumenku," kata Sakura dengan _devil smile_-nya setelah Sasuke menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N :**Ini saya publish ulang biar agak panjangan. Saya harap kalian suka. Saran dan kritik diterima dengan baik...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Minim Deskrip, Alur Kecepetan, dll  
><strong>

**Sastra dan Biologi**  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

.

.

Ada sebuah kalimat termahsyur dari Lingkaran Pertama Alexander Solshenistsyn. Seorang tokoh dalam cerita itu mengungkapkan, "Bagi sebuah negeri, mempunyai sebuah penulis besar adalah seperti mempunyai sebuah pemerintahan yang lain."

Namun pada masanya, ada saat dimana pers tidak diijinkan. Ada masanya dimana menulis itu tidak diperbolehkan. Karena pada masanya, tulisan-tulisan itu bisa mempengaruhi pemerintahan yang ada. Ya memang, pada masa itu lebih sering terdengar kritik-kritik tentang penguasa yang tak adil atau tentang mereka yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Tapi, itu dulu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?

Zaman tentunya telah berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Sekarang sebuah tulisan bisa menjadi sebuah karya seni yang mahal harganya. Bisa menjadi sebuah permata yang tak ternilai oleh poundsterling, bahkan bisa menjadi lebih mahal dari harga emas atau minyak dunia. Ya, itulah seni yang bisa mengangkat derajat suatu negeri. Seni yang nyatanya menjadi kebutuhan bagi peminatnya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya dikatakan jika semua orang membutuhkan itu. Sebuah seni yang mampu mengolah emosi manusia. Sebuah seni berharga yang dinamakan **sastra.**

.

.

**Sastra Dan Biologi**

_story by : CheZaHana-chan_

**Chapter : 2**

.

.**  
><strong>

"Perempuan itu_..._" geram Sasuke. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sambil berdiri menghadap cermin_,_ memandangi satu-persatu lekuk tubuhnya sendiri. Sangat sempurna. Tapi kenapa susah sekali membuat perempuan itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya?

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

Tok, tok, tok

"Masuk..." kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu pun lansung masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Terlihat sekali dia orang yang sangat terpelajar. Pakaiannya rapi dan wajahnya pun lumayan. Dilihat dari segi manapun, dia jauh lebih sempurna dari Sasuke.

"Kakak..." sapa Sasuke.

"Kau dari mana saja? Jam segini baru pulang," tanya Itachi seraya menegur adik bungsunya itu. Sasuke langsung melihat jam tangannya. Tepat jam 10 malam.

"Aku..."

"Ayah dan ibu keluar negeri," sela Itachi.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut, "Kak Itachi tidak ikut?" lanjutnya. Itachi berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur Sasuke dan duduk disana.

"Aku 'kan harus menjagamu," jawabnya santai. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Sasuke. Dan adik bungsunya itu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Wajah Sasuke tampak kesal. Perdebatannya dengan Sakura telah mematahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang statusnya selalu di atas.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu?" tanya Itachi heran saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang lebih terlihat seperti benang kusut.

"Ada seorang mahasiswi jurusan Sastra yang berdebat denganku," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Kau kalah?" tebak Itachi yang mungkin lebih tepat untuk meledek Sasuke.

"Bukankah di dalam setiap aspek kehidupan dibutuhkan pertimbangan?" tanya Sasuke balik. Itachi langsung bangkit dan duduk menatap Sasuke serius.

"Lalu apa pertimbanganmu?" tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke terdiam hingga akhirnya Itachi berkata, "Kau bukanlah orang yang mudah mengalah. Kau selalu ingin di atas. Dan aku juga tahu, kau tidak mungkin kalah," ujar Itachi. Wajah Sasuke semakin dilipat-lipat tak karuan. Namun pemuda itu masih diam. Tapi terlihat ada sebuah perasaan mendalam untuk perempuan bernama Sakura itu. Dan Itachi sepertinya tahu akan hal itu. Dia terus memperhatikan setiap gerak perubahan ekspresi Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau mengalah?" tebak Itachi.

"Diam kau !" ketus Sasuke.

"Semua orang hidup dan terikat dan bergantung pada pengetahuan dan persepsinya sendiri. Itu disebut kenyataan. Tapi pengetahuan atau persepsi itu sesuatu yang samar. Bisa saja kenyataan itu hanya ilusi. Semua orang hidup dalam asumsi. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan itu?" kata Itachi sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar itu. Sasuke tak mengerti maksud ucapan Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, kau memiliki kekecewaan yang mendalam. Itu terlihat sekali dari raut wajahmu. Sebagai kakak yang memiliki hubungan darah denganmu, aku bisa memahami itu. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi kau harus ingat Sasuke, terkadang semua yang kita lihat tidaklah sama dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Suatu saat kau akan memahami itu," jawab Itachi panjang lebar yang terkesan sok tahu dan terus menganalisa Sasuke. Adik bungsunya itu makin kesal.

"Berhentilah mengoceh ! Aku malas mendengar ocehanmu yang tidak jelas itu ! Dan lebih baik kau keluar ! Aku mau tidur."

"Baiklah adikku yang bodoh. Selamat tidur." Itachi membangunkan tubuhnya dan kemudian berdiri untuk bangkit keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya dia menyebut Sasuke bodoh.

Akhirnya Sasuke bisa dengan tenangnya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Ah, betapa nyamannya. Dia menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dan setiap kali dia menyelami semua itu, bayangan Sakura selalu muncul dengan senyum devil-nya itu. Meski Sasuke mencoba tenang, tapi...

Sakura duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Dia memegang sebuah bolpoin dan secarik kertas untuk menulis. Besok dia harus menyerahkan tugas puisinya sebagai tugas akhir semester. Dosennya itu memberi tugas membuat puisi sebanyak 20 buah dengan tema yang bermacam-macam.

"Ugh, bagaimana ini?" keluh Sakura. Dia sudah mengahabiskan hampir 25 kertas dan tak satupun dari puisinya itu yang berhasil. Dia terlihat sedikit kebingungan dan frustasi. Namun sesaat dia ingat perdebatannya dengan pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kali ini aku kalah," pasrah Sakura. Lalu dia pun tersenyum dan kembali menorehkan tinta hitam itu ke kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

_Biola digesek perlahan_

_mengalunkan melodi keindahan_

_Kau datang membawa keterbukaan_

_Dan aku tak mampu mengarahkan_

.

_Surga penuh dengan keindahan_

_Neraka penuh penderitaan_

_Aku dan kau telah dipertemukan_

_Dan ku telah siap untuk melakukan_

_meski itu bukan hal yang kuinginkan_

.

_Mata onyxmu menawan_

_M embawa anganku hingga ke awan_

_Aku telah memutuskan_

_Membiarkan perasaan ini tertanam_

_meski akan menyakitkan_

Tanpa sadar, seluruh puisi Sakura menunjukkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sebuah perasaan yang begitu dalam dan cinta yang besar. Selama dia menulis, dia tak hentinya tersenyum sambil terus membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Sakura sambil menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menyambut sang insan. Semuanya kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua insan berbeda jenis itu kini bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus mereka.

"Semuanya sudah dikumpulkan?" tanya Kakashi selaku dosen Sakura.

"Sudah..." jawab para mahasiswa yang ada di sana secara serempak.

"Aku akan memeriksa tugas ini dulu. Jika ada yang menarik, akan kusuruh kalian membacanya," kata Kakashi dengan gayanya yang cool. Dia pun membolak-balik kertas itu. Dan pandangan tertuju pada sebuah puisi yang menurutnya cukup menarik dan membuatmu penasaran.

"Sakura..." panggil Kakashi.

"Ya."

"Majulah!" perintah Kakashi halus. Sakura pun maju dan dia membaca puisinya itu tanpa sadar sedikit pun. Dia tak memperhatikan apa yang dia tulis.

_Sasuke... _

_Matamu membuatku penasaran_

_Senyummu sungguh menawan_

_Bibirmu sangat menakjubkan_

_Ku tergoda dan terbuai oleh indahnya dirimu_

_Tak bisa kubayangkan hidup tanpa dirimu_

_Aku merindukanmu_

_Kau yang selalu hadir temani sepiku_

_Membuai diriku dalam pelabuhan cintamu_

_Sasuke..._

_Mungkinkah kau terlahir untukku?_

_Atau aku yang terlalu tergila padamu?_

_Aku tak tahu_

_Tapi yang ku tahu,_

_perasaan ini sungguh menyiksaku_

_Sasuke..._

_Aku haus akan cinta darimu_

_Aku tak sanggup menahan perasaanku_

_Aku,,,_

_Aku mencintaimu..._

"Hei Sakura... kalau kau jatuh cinta atau patah hati, tidak perlu puisimu itu kau serahkan pada dosen!" seru temannya yang mulai heboh mendengar puisi Sakura yang terkesan sedikit nakal.

"Sakura, mereka benar. Lebih baik kau katakan itu semua pada Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu. Tapi jangan terlalu nakal seperti ini," tegur Kakashi halus. Sakura bingung. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan dosennya. Lagipula saat dia membaca puisi itu, dia tak sadar sama sekali.

"A... Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lihatlah puisimu itu!" perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk kertas yang dipegang Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu. Sasuke. Satu nama itu yang ternyata menghiasi bait-bait puisinya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Namun semua sudah terjadi dan dia tak bisa mengulang waktu, kan?

Akhirnya gadis muda itu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia terus menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya yang luar biasa itu. Tak disangka, dia menulis semua yang tidak dibayangkannya.

_"Bodohnya aku..." _rutuknya dalam hati._  
><em>

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**A/N : Yap, chapter 2 telah di update. Apakah bahasanya berat? Saya harap enggak ya...**

**Saya selipin sedikit esai di atas tadi sebagai prolog, meskipun itu esai juga amburadul. Hehhehe**

**Okeh, tapi saya tetep butuh review-nya dari teman-teman sekalian. Kalo ada kata-kata yang salah tolong dikoreksi aja..**

**Terima kasih... ^^  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : AU, OOC  
><strong>

**Sastra dan Biologi**  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

**Chapter : 3**

.

.

"Penyakit stroke adalah gangguan fungsi otak lokal yang terjadi secara mendadak dan cepat, berlangsung lebih dari 24 jam sehingga dapat menyebabkan penderitanya meninggal karena gangguan peredaran darah ke otak," terang Sasuke dalam sesi tanya-jawab mengenai penyakit stroke. Dia menjawab satu-persatu pertanyaan dari dosennya itu dengan terperinci dan cukup untuk membuat semua orang kagum padanya.

"Bagus Sasuke," puji Tsunade selaku dosen Sasuke. Semua mahasiswa di kelasnya mulai mengakui kehebatan adik Itachi itu.

"Ada lagi yang harus kalian tahu. Gangguan fungsi otak lokal yang disebutkan Sasuke tadi bisa menyebabkan kematian, kelumpuhan, gangguan bicara, menurunnya kesadaran, dan masih ada hal-hal lain yang merupakan dampak dari penyakit stroke. Terjadinya gangguan aliran darah menuju otak biasanya berupa sumbatan atau pecahnya pembuluh darah menuju otak. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi dari penyakit ini adalah penyakit ini sekarang banyak juga ditemukan pada usia-usia muda. Tidak selalu menyerang pada orang dewasa atau usia lanjut. Bahkan pernah terjadi suatu kasus dimana seorang wanita yang melahirkan pada usia yang lumayan muda pun menderita penyakit ini. Hal ini dikarenakan adanya pendarahan pada pembuluh darahnya yang merangsang langsung ke otak," lanjut Tsunade.

Yap. Hari itu cukup bagi Sasuke untuk kuliah. Kini dia bergegas untuk pulang. Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Tapi gadis itu belum meninggalkan kelasnya. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya malu tak karuan. Benar sekali. Nasibnya sungguh malang bukan? Dia dipermalukan di depan mahasiswa di kelasnya karena puisinya yang agak 'nakal'.

"Arrrggghh... Bodoooohhh... !" teriaknya kesal sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

Tepat saat Sasuke di perjalanan menuju rumahnya, satu nama melintasi benaknya. Sakura. Ya, dia merasa bersalah pada gadis itu karena kejadian debat waktu itu. Jadi, dia berniat meminta maaf pada Sakura. Langkahnya membawa sang Uchiha bungsu itu menuju kelas Sakura. Dan setibanya disana, sungguh pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut. Sang gadis Haruno itu tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Terlihat frustasi. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. Perlahan dia hampiri gadis itu. Memperhatikannya sedikit demi sedikit wajah yang frustasi itu.

"Sakura..." sapa Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura bangkit mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Ternyata Sasuke.

"Ka... Kau..." ujar Sakura terbata-bata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kusut bak benang layangan kusut yang tidak terurus.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke sok heran. Dia masih berdiri sedangkan Sakura duduk.

"Ti... tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Sakura lagi gugup dengan bibir setengah bergetar.

"Aku minta maaf, " kata Sasuke pelan.

"Eh?"

"Semalam..." lanjut Sasuke ragu. Dia sedikit mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura. Ada rona merah di wajahnya itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura malas. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan langsung menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di samping Sakura. Dia menatap dalam gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Dia heran dengan ekspresi Sakura yang terkesan berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura kesal.

"Mata adalah bagian tubuh yang paling tidak bisa berbohong," sahut Sasuke yang mengucapkan ucapan Sakura semalam. Sakura sedikit terkejut. Tapi sesaat kemudian ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

"Dan saat ini aku tak menyukai mata itu," lanjut Sasuke pelan.

"Eh..." Mata Sakura langsung beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Iris matamu bagaikan batu emerald. Indah dan bersinar. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang, matamu bagaikan emerald yang tertimbun pasir. Sama sekali tidak bersinar," ujar Sasuke yang kedengaran gombal. Sakura tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bayangkan saja! Seorang Uchiha menggombali wanita? Apa kata dunia?

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**A/N : Yap, chapter 3 telah di update. Maaf jika lama. Tapi jika masih berkenan, silahkan review dan kasih concrit ke saya. Hehehe**

**Oh ya, untuk selanjutnya, mungkin gak akan panjang-panjang ceritanya. Hehehe  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : AU, OOC  
><strong>

**Sastra dan Biologi**  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

**Chapter : 4  
><strong>

.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Aku rasa kau sudah kembali lagi," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura hanya menatap dingin.

"Huh." sahut Sakura seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak diam saja. Dia mengikuti langkah Sakura, namun Sakura tak menyadarinya. Pikirannya terfokus pada bagaimana cara menghilangkan stresnya. Dan akhirnya dia sampai pada suatu tempat yang dia ingin kunjungi. Galeri Art to Art. Alhasil Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sakura juga ikut kesana walau bertentangan dengan prinsipnya. Ternyata demi gadis itu dia rela menyukai seni (?).

Galeri itu lumayan besar. Banyak lukisan karya pelukis terkenal dipajang di sana. Mata Sakura tak ingin lepas memandangi deret lukisan itu. Hingga akhirnya firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dia diikuti. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan tampaklah sosok pemuda berambut raven berdiri di sana dengan tampang watados yang membuat darah Sakura mendidih.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura kesal. Urat kemarahan muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik yang makin membuat gadis itu mendidih. Adu tatapan diantara keduanya pun terjadi. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menarik napasnya dan menatap malas pemuda itu. Tak ada gunanya mengurusi Sasuke, pikirnya. Tatapan matanya kembali tertuju pada lukisan yang dipajang di hadapannya.

"Ekspresionisme..." gumam Sasuke saat melihat tulisan di bawah lukisan itu.

"Pengungkapan perasaan lewat lukisan," sahut Sakura, "dan aku bisa lihat, lukisan karya Vincent Van Gogh ini menunjukkan perasaannya yang terdalam. Ini terlihat dari penggunaan warnanya yang terkesan berat." Sakura tersenyum penuh kekaguman pada lukisan itu.

"Seandainya aku bisa melukis, aku tidak akan menggunakan aliran ekspresionisme," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba yang angannya mulai melayang. Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Abstrak jauh lebih baik," lanjut Sasuke.

"Butuh imajinasi yang tinggi untuk menangkap makna lukisan abstrak. Tapi aku suka lukisan itu. Meski perpaduan garis, bentuk, dan ruangnya tidak stabil, namun impres lukisan itu sangat mendalam. Lalu penuangan warna yang terkesan gelap namun ada sisi ketenangan dan kecerahan yang tersembunyi di sana," timpal Sakura.

"Pelukis terkesan misterius. Dan hanya melalui garis dan ruang dia mampu mengekpresikan perasannya." Sasuke pun menambahkan. Sakura tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia heran kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu soal seni seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal seperti itu?" tanya Sakura heran tak percaya. Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura.

"Kakakku lulusan Fakultas Seni dengan nilai tertinggi. Dan bagaimanapun juga, aku sering memperhatikan dan bertanya soal seni padanya. Meski aku tak pernah tertarik pada seni," jawab Sasuke dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Kupikir kau hanya pintar Biologi. Ternyata..."

"Jadi kau kagum padaku?" potong Sasuke sok pede.

"Sedikit," jawab Sakura singkat. Dia pun kembali menatap lukisan-lukisan yang ada dihadapannya. Demikian pun Sasuke. Dia mengikuti gadis itu. Dan suasana mulai segar kembali.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil?" tanya Sakura heran sambil celingak-celinguk di halaman parkir demi mencari mobil Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil melangkah berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sore itu suasana musim gugur begitu indah dinikmati dua orang anak muda yang baru saja menyegarkan kembali otak mereka. Terkadang mereka bercanda kecil untuk mengakrabkan diri meskipun Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang suka bercanda.

"Sakura, kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan pertanyaan klise yang membuat Sakura heran.

"Cinta..." Sakura jeda sejenak mencoba berpikir, "Entahlah."

"Menurutmu cinta itu apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Sakura balik dengan heran.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat seorang mahasiswi Sastra tentang cinta," jawab Sasuke santai namun dengan nada mengejek.

"Cinta itu sesuatu yang sulit dimengerti," jawab Sakura.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Sakura melempar tatapan tajam ke Sasuke.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa?" tanya Sakura balik dengan nada menantang. Sasuke tampak santai.

"Lebih spesifik lagi," jawabnya.

"Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang cinta? Aku tak yakin kau tahu tentang cinta," tanya Sakura balik dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke menatap ke depan, memandangi jalanan di depannya.

"Cinta itu seperti sebuah lukisan abstrak. Indah, menakjubkan, namun rumit. Seperti guratan-guratan garis yang tertuang tak meyakinkan. Seperti itulah cinta. Sesuatu yang abstrak dan sulit dimengerti," jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Kau dapat kata-kata itu darimana?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat mulai mengagumi pemuda itu.

"Dari hatiku," jawab Sasuke yang agak gombal dan mampu membuat dunia ketawa ngakak.

"Dasar." Sakura mulai sedikit emosi. Dasar Uchiha sok pede, batinnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya aneh.

"Cinta itu sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah diduga kapan datangnya. Kadang angan menginginkan cinta hadir saat ini. Namun cinta hadir esok atau lusa. Tak ada yang tahu," jawab Sakura tenang namun tersirat ada sebuah hal yang dipendamnya. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke mengetahui itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Maaf kalo lagi-lagi pendek. Makasih buat semua yang udah review. Maaf ga bisa saya sebutin satu-persatu. Kritik dan saran ditunggu. :)  
><strong>


End file.
